While various relaxation and massaging devices have been known in the past, there has been none known which combines the massaging function with built in means for providing prerecorded relaxation instructions to the user of the device.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a body massaging device having a built-in apparatus for delivering a prerecorded set of instructions to aid in the relaxation of the user of the device.